Te deseo Nicole
by arikedox
Summary: Sin sumario. Advertencia: Este Fanfic tiene contenido que puede ser del NO agrado de muchas personas. Contiene Lemon y Nicole x Gumball. Se Recomienda Discreción. SOLO PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.


Este Fanfic tiene contenido que no puede ser del agrados de muchas personas contiene Nicole x Gumball e Incesto si esto no es de tu agrado te invito a que No leas este fanfic.

* * *

Te deso Nicole

Capitulo 1

-Era un día común para la familia Watterson con Anais tomando su desayuno y Nicole luchando para levantar a Richard y sus hijos Gumball y Darwin lográndolo con un poco de esfuerzo, todo siguió con normalidad en la secundaria hasta el toque de campana en donde Gumball y Penny se toparon en el pasillo.

Gumball: H-hola-penny (dijo nervioso)

Penny: Hola Gumball, ¿Cómo estas?

Gumball: B-bien, sabes me preguntaba si...

-Tobias interrumpe a Gumball en su intento de invitar a penny a salir empujándolo callendo Gumball al piso.

Penny: ¡Cielos!, Gumball ¿estás bien?

Gumball: Si, eso creo…

Tobias: Lo siento Gumball, no te vi ahí, hola penny me preguntaba si querías ir con migo a tomar unas malteadas

Gumball: ¡Oye!

Penny: Emm… lo siento creo que paso esta vez.

-Dicho esto penny se retira de la escuela

Tobias: Eh… claro, si cambias de opinión te estaré esperando. ¡Demonios Gumball lo arruinaste!

Gumball: ¡Qué, pero si tú fuiste quien me tiro al suelo!

Tobias: Tú te pusiste en mi camino

Gumball: ¡Eres un!...

-Pasa Darwin en el pasillo llamando a Gumball

Darwin: Que haces Gumball, se nos hace tarde

Gumball: ¡Oh cielos!

-Salen los dos corriendo de la escuela ignorando lo que había pasado momentos antes. Y la razón de esto era porque esperaban con ansias una maratón de películas de acción que transmitirían esa tarde.

Darwin: Dime Gumball, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto ahí adentro?

Gumball: Porque el tonto de Tobias arruino mi intento de pedirle una cita a Penny

Darwin: ¿No llevas ya como una semana intentándolo?

Gumball: Lo sé (dijo algo triste), cambiando de tema ve a comprar los bocadillos mientras yo busco la gorra para sodas de papá

Darwin: Bien, llegaro pronto

Gumball: Ok, no tardes mucho.

-Dicho esto ambos tomaron caminos diferentes y a la vez pasaba algo más en la fábrica de arcoíris donde trabaja la señora Watterson.

* * *

Altavoz: Nicole Watterson, Presentarse en la oficina del jefe.

Nicole: ¿Y ahora qué?

-Nicole deja sus deberes que en si ya estaban acomulados y se dispone a ir a la oficina de su jefe, al llegar toca la puerta.

Nicole: ¿Me llamo jefe?

Jefe: Si, pasa toma asiento

Nicole: ¿Pasa algo?

Jefe: La verdad si, como todos saben mañana vendrá en inspector de ministerio de trabajo y parte de su trabajo es revisar las filmaciones de las cámaras de seguridad.

Nicole: Y… ¿hay algún problema con eso, señor?

Jefe: El problema es usted Watterson, este mes se ha quedado hasta tarde trabajando y sin pedir un aumento y si el inspector se da cuenta de esto multara a la fabrica con una cuantiosa multa dándome perdidas.

Nicole: Bueno eso lo puedo explicar, vera últimamente se me a acumulado el trabajo y no sé porque pero quiero reducirlo lo antes posible pero no puedo y…

Jefe: No, Watterson, al oír el toque del despacho del personal tú te irás con todos y sin pretexto ya que cerrare hasta que hayan pasado 20 minutos después de la hora y también le ordeno que se tome el día libre mañana, si el inspector se da cuenta que usted no ha descansado nos multaran y si viene mañana la despediré así de sencillo, ¿entendió señora Watterson?

Nicole: Si, señor…

Jefe: Bueno ya es hora que todos se retiren así que, hasta pasado mañana.

* * *

-Nicole se retira de la oficina y se sube a su auto para ir a caso al llegar encuentra una nota de Anais en el refrigerador en donde decía que fue ayudar a Richard para las compras de la cena y no se pierda en el camino otra vez.

Nicole: Bueno tengo la casa para mi sola en lo que regresan los demás… tomare un baño

-Nicole se dirige al baño con unas velas aromáticas las pone a lado de la tina y la comienza a llenar y a enjabonar el agua, enciende las velas y se desviste completamente entra en la tina y se dispone a relajarse y toma una pequeña siesta. En eso se abre la puerta de la sala de golpe era Gumball que estaba cansado de corre para llegar a casa.

Gumball: *Jadeo* tuve… *jadeo*…que tomar el autobús…*jadeo* hmm, hmm (toma a liento) bueno si sería el gorro de papá en donde estaría… en el armario creo…

-se dirige al cuarto de sus padres y comienza a buscar en el armario nota algo hasta en fondo de este y se mete un poco más pero se tambalea un poco haciendo que la puerta de este se cerrara. En el baño Nicole se despierta de su pequeña siesta sin notar la presencia de Gumball en la casa toma una bata y se la pone sale del baño con dirección a su cuarto.

Gumball: Ya… casi… te… ¡tengo! (dijo Gumball al alcanzar el gorro) bueno fue un poco más difícil que pensé

En eso escucha la puerta del cuarto se cierra se asoma a ver quién es y al ver a su madre decide salir de este pero se detiene porque si sale la situación sería algo incomoda ya que su madre estaba quitándose la bata, el morbo se comenzaba a apoderar de Gumball mientras era su conciencia lo reprimía.

Gumball: _Yo no tengo que estar aquí será mejor que salga_. (pensó)

Pero todo cambio cuando vio a Nicole completamente desnuda, su sudor se helo su corazón iba mil por segundo mientras contemplaba la detallada figura de aquella mujer, su morbo aumentaba aun más hasta el punto que su mente se puso en blanco mirando esos redondos senos que se destapaban ante él, pero al mirar que ella se acercaba al armario Gumball se asusto pensando que lo descubrirían y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente un escondite dentro del armario.

Nicole:*Abre el armario* aquí está mi ropa favorita (que era exactamente igual a la que lleva siempre) *cierra el armario*

Gumball logro esconderse a tiempo dentro de una de las camisetas de su padre que estaban colgadas ahí luego se asoma a la puerta para seguir viendo como Nicole se vestía pero lo que fulmino a Gumball fue cuando Nicole se puso sus pantis dando la espalda al armario inclinado se para tomarla y subirla, un instante corto pero suficiente para que quedara grabada en la mente de Gumball. Nicole se termina de vestir y baja a la cocina Gumball cae del armario con cara al piso la gorra de sodas en la mano y sudando como si hubiera salido de un sauna y un bulto en sus pantalones toma aire y se coloca boca arriba.

Gumball: Wow… yo… no…

Se escucha un azote de puerta en la sala era Darwin quien traía los bocadillos.

Darwin: Hola señora mamá, ¿Gumball encontró la gorra de papá?

Nicole: ¿Gumball… está aquí, la verdad no sabía que el…?

Gumball: ¡En el ático Darwin!

-Grito Gumball tratando de hacer su coartada

Darwin: Que haces ahí Gumball

Gumball: Este… ah!, recordé que escondí el gorro de papá aquí para que lo encontrara más rápido.

-Se escucha un auto estacionar se afuera y entran Anais y Richard con las compras

Anais: Hola mamá

Richard: Hola cielo

Nicole: Hola chicos, por que tardaron tanto

Anais: Papá olvido el dinero y tuvimos que ir al cajero, y eso tomo un poco de tiempo

Nicole: bueno esperen un momento empezare a hacer la cena

Mientras que Darwin y Gumball iban a la sala a preparar todo para su maratón de películas, hasta que la cena estaba lista pero la actitud de Gumball fue algo extraña. Después de la cena Darwin y Gumball se sentaron a ver su maratón de películas hasta que Nicole los mando a acostarse ya que tenían clases al día siguiente.

Al llegar a su habitación Gumball todavía estaba algo extraño.

Darwin: Buenas noches Gumball

Gumball: …

Darwin: ¿Estás bien?

Gumball: uh?... ah! si estoy bien, buenas noches Darwin.

Apagaron las luces y Darwin enseguida se durmió al contrario de Gumball que aun seguía pensando en lo que había pasado, recordando todo lo que vio en ese momento, cada sentimiento y lo confundido que esta hasta que el sueño lo fue venciendo y comenzó a cerrar sus pesados parpados.

*Bep-Bep-Bep-Bep*

Gumball: uh!, ¿que, ya amaneció?

Darwin: ¡Buenos días Gumball!, wow te miras cansado

Gumball: eh!, no, estoy bien (bostezo)

Darwin: Si tu lo dices…

-Tomaron el desayuno y se fueron a clases con Anais quedando Nicole y Richard solo.

Nicole: Bueno Richard creo que estamos solos hoy.

Richard: Si…

Nicole: Vayamos al cuarto quieres

Ambos se fueron su recamara Richard enseguida se acuesta sobre la cama mientras Nicole entra al baño.

Nicole: Espérame ahí ya llego en un momento

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que Nicole entrara a acompañar a Richard y al llegar.

Nicole: Estás listo cielo?

Richard: Zzzz…

Nicole: ¡QUE, te dormiste!

Nicole se enfado por lo sucedido que dejo a Richard dormir y se puso a hacer los quehaceres de la casa y no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día.

* * *

En la secundaria Gumball estaba tan cansado que se durmió en clases solo para ser despertado por el timbre de salida, caminando en el pasillo como un zombi Penny se le acerca a Gumball.

Penny: Hola Gumball, sabes me pregunto que si quieres tener una cita con migo.

Pero en cansancio de Gumball más los pensamientos que lo atormentaban eran tan grande que en lugar de ver a Penny vio a Nicole.

Gumball: Que! Una cita eso sería algo extraño yo, yo…

Luego Gumball volvió en si y al ver a Penny se dio cuenta de su error.

Gumball: Penny! Yo no quise…

Penny: Cállate Gumball con un simple no bastaba (se va entre lagrimas)

Gumball: Penny, espera!... maldición yo quizás si lo hago quizás…

-Gumball corre hacia el primer autobús para llegar a casa. Darwin lo ve y lo quiere alcanzar.

Darwin: Hey Gumball, espera!

-Arranca el bus y se va dejando a Darwin atrás. Se le acerca Anais.

Anais: Y esta vez que mosca le pico?

Darwin: No lo sé, pero tengo que alcanzarlo

Anais: No, Darwin este parece ser un problema que Gumball debe resolver solo.

En casa habían recibido una llamada de la abuela Jojo diciéndole a Richard que llegara a su un momento Richard de mala gana fue y Nicole como esta en su día libre quedo sola otra vez y aprovecho para tomarse otro baño en la tina quedándose profundamente dormida. El autobús llega a casa y Gumball baja corriendo del bus entra a la casa sube las escaleras se encierra en el baño se baja los pantalones y comienza a tocarse cada vez más rápido pero Gumball se percata de algo

Gumball: *Snif sinf* ¿huele a velas aromáticas?

Voltea a ver hacia la tina y mira a Nicole a lo cual casi se desmalla pero se fija y que ella está profundamente dormida y completamente desnuda, su morbo se comienza aumentar de tal modo que decide utilizarla como modelo para masturbarse.

Gumball: Yo… necesito ver más

Se acerca hacia Nicole y logra ver sus senos que la espuma apenas tapaba sus pezones. Gumball aun no satisfecho se acerca más para quitarle la espuma encima de los pechos de Nicole para poder mirar mejor lográndolo sin despertarla quedando a la vista con los pechos al aire, Gumball aumenta la velocidad en lo que termina en una gran corrida.

Gumball: Eso se sintió bien.(voltea a ver hacia Nicole que aun dormida estaba totalmente cubierta por su semen)

Gumball quiso apresurarse a limpiarla pero nota que ella esta empezando a moverse, el se asusta tanto que se sube los pantalones y sale del baño lo más rápido que puede para meterse en el baño.

Nicole: (bosteza) creo que dormí mucho.

Ella se enjuaga sin notar que tiene el esperma de Gumball en toda su cara y y limpia sale de la tina y va hacia su cuarto. En el cuarto de Gumball el tenia una lucha interna.

Gumball: Eso, se sintió muy bien… ¿Qué me está pasando? (Posteriormente se duerme profundamente).

* * *

Bueno este fue mi primer Fanfic, un poquito fuertecito pero bien ojala les alla gustado pronto traeré la segunda parte Cx


End file.
